Plus proches qu'on ne le croyait !
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Encore une nouvelle journée pour la mission Pikachu. Cependant, un événement va tout changer… JessiexJames
1. L'impensable

**Plus proches qu'on ne le croyait !**

**Chap. 1 : L'impensable**

_Encore une nouvelle journée pour la mission Pikachu. Cependant, un événement va tout changer…_

_Très loin, dans un manoir que nous connaissons bien…_

« -Cher Hawkin, j'espère que vous ferez du bon travail…

-Je suis à la hauteur de vos espérances… Le plan que vous me donnez est si facile…

-Bien dans ce cas, ramenez –le moi ! »

L'homme partit avec un sourire en coin sournois.

« -Bientôt mon cher et tendre, nous serons enfin réunis. Oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh... »

« -Je veux une crêpe !

-Aurore, tu devrais surveiller ta ligne.

-Ca va Pierre, je suis pas à deux grammes près !

-Eh bien, techniquement, une crêpe contient environ bla bla bla… »

Une fois de plus, les morveux se dirigeaient vers un nouveau badge. Pour cela, ils devaient traverser Polimétroville, bien connue pour ses crêpes.

« -Oh ! _S'exclama Aurore._ Regardez ce Monsieur là-bas !

-Il a l'air perdu. _Remarqua Sacha. _Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé… Il y a très longtemps…

-Il a l'air de venir vers nous. »

L'homme se rapprocha. Du point de vue vestimentaire, il ressemblait à un avocat.

« -Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis à la recherche de Sieur James Morgan. Le connaitriez-vous ? J'ai ici un message à lui remettre. »

Il leur tendit une enveloppe. Mais la récupéra vite alors que Sacha s'apprêtait à la prendre.

« -En mains propres… »

Les enfants n'étaient pas très à l'aise, car ils savaient que la famille de James était à sa recherche et que celui-ci ne voulait pas rentrer -pour de très bonnes raisons d'ailleurs-. Cependant, ils pensèrent qu'un pauvre petit message ne pouvait faire de mal.

« -Quelle coïncidence, _dit Sacha,_ nous connaissons James. Mais si vous voulez le voir, il va falloir nous suivre. »

L'homme eut un sourire en coin, sournois.

« -_En effet, quelle coïncidence…_

-Je pense que ce ne sera pas long, _informa Pierre_. Ils ont l'habitude d'apparaitre dans des moments comme celui-ci… »

_Pas loin, dans un buisson_.

« -Cet homme me rappelle quelqu'un…

-Allons, ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons pas encore menacé d'avocats…

-C'est fini oui ? Allez on y va. »

Des ombres bondirent hors du buisson pour se retrouver devant les enfants.

« -Tiens tiens tiens… Nos trois morveux préférés !

-Tout de même, _s'impatienta Sacha_, vous en avez pris du temps pour vous décider.

-Ouais, c'est à cause de James. _Grogna Miaouss._ Enfin, c'est pas vos oignons. A l'attaque ! »

Ils récitèrent leur devise et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux prénoms, l'avocat s'avança vers James.

« -Monsieur James Morgan ?

-Heu… oui ?

-J'ai un billet de la part de votre mère. »

L'homme le lui tendit. James, indécis, regarda ses amis. Jessie et Miaouss avaient plutôt l'air de s'en ficher. Très sérieux, il prit

le billet et commença à le lire.

Alors il devint blême, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne le pouvant pas, trop abasourdi pour parler. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers l'avocat.

« C'est … »

L'homme le prit de court :

« Il s'agit bien d'un billet de votre mère. Ceci n'est pas un canular. La signature le prouve. »

James tremblait à en froisser le papier.

« James ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il se retourna au son de la voix de Jessie et la regarda, terrifié. Miaouss et celle-ci le regardaient en essayant de comprendre.

« -Beh non ah que pas oh… »

James essayait de parler mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un ou deux pas et écrasa le papier dans sa main.

« -Mais quoi ? _Jessie n'avait pas tout compris et s'énerva. _Bon, tu me dis ce qui se passe oui ou non ? »

James baissa la tête et ne bougea plus. L'avocat ricanait tout bas.

« -_Trop facile… Plus qu'à le ramener…C'en est presque ennuyeux…_ »

James avança vers Jessie et lui tendit le papier froidement.

« -Te concerne aussi… »

Elle le prit et commença à lire. Miaouss se pétrifia –il avait jeté un œil sur le papier-. Les yeux de Jessie s'agrandirent. Elle parut très contente mais réprima un sourire en voyant le visage dur de James.

« -Mais c'est une super nouvelle ça, je vois pas pourquoi tu es si effrayé ! »

Sacha ne supporta pas plus longtemps d'être laissé à l'écart et demanda :

« -Bon on peut savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier ?

-Bien sur ! _Dit Jessie, soudainement joyeuse_. Il est écrit… Que James est mon frère !

_Les morveux :_ QUOI ?

-C'est super, j'ai un petit frère ! »

Jessie attrapa James par le cou.

« -Et un petit frère super riche en plus ! »

L'avocat annonça :

« -Bien Sieur James et Lady Jessie, j'ai pour ordre de vous laisser choisir votre destin. Souhaitez-vous rentrer au manoir ou rester des vagabonds ? Votre mère m'a demandé de vous prévenir que ce serait votre dernière chance de rentrer. »

Jessie restait quand même méfiante :

« -Mais pour Jezabelle ?

-Dame Jezabelle en a eu assez de pourchasser Sieur James. Elle s'est mariée à un autre homme. »

James se retira de l'étreinte de Jessie. Il avait toujours la tête baissée. Cette situation ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« -Mais c'est parfait ! _S'exclama Miaouss_. On va pouvoir aller dans ton manoir James, et devenir riches ! »

Jessie et Miaouss entamèrent une danse de la joie. Dans son euphorie, Jessie invita même les morveux dans son ''humble demeure'' à Kanto pour admirer toutes les choses que ''eux'' ne pourraient jamais avoir. ''Eux'' ne se firent pas prier, et acceptèrent. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'ils suivirent l'avocat, avec son éternel sourire en coin, à qui la tournure des événements avait fait penser que cette mission ne serait, finalement, peut-être pas si ennuyeuse..

_Dans la limousine qui conduisait tout le groupe au manoir._

Jessie avait réuni Sacha, Pierre et Aurore autour d'elle pour leur vanter les mérites de sa nouvelle classe sociale. Miaouss écoutait poliment –en réalité, il pensait à autre chose de plus clinquant-. L'avocat était devant avec le chauffeur et James était tout seul un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il n'avait parlé à personne depuis la découverte. Il regardait tristement le paysage défiler, paysage qu'il ne verrait sûrement plus s'il rentrait au manoir. Pierre trouva une excuse pour aller le voir.

« -T'as pas le moral ? Je croyais que tu serais content de savoir que Jessie était ta sœur. Vous qui êtes si proches !

-C'est justement ça le problème…

-Quoi, que vous soyez proches ?

-Pas vraiment. »

La voitura sursauta après avoir heurté quelques cailloux sur la route. Pierre remarqua que James était tout rouge.

« -Aaah. C'est un problème d'amour n'est-ce pas ?

-Que ?

-Tu sais, tu peux tout dire à !

?

-En personne. Tu es amoureux d'une fille oui ?

-… »

Pierre prit ce silence pour un oui.

« -Elle est belle ? »

James leva les yeux et admira Jessie. Sans aucun doute, c'est la plus belle femme qui existe. Pierre le surprit.

« -Attends, non ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Jessie ?

-Chhhh, pas si fort !

-_Alors c'est bien elle ?_ »

James hocha la tête.

« -_Mais c'est ta sœur_.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était ça le problème ! »

James réfléchit puis reprit :

« -Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ressemble plus à un piège de mes parents. »

La limousine s'arrêta brusquement. James paniqua :

« -J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et l'avocat apparut dans l'entrebâillure. Derrière, le manoir.

« -Je vois que vous avez deviné, vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que je le croyais.

-Holà, _dit une voix derrière lui_, je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter ! Vous deviez seulement le ramener !

-Jez ? Jezabelle ?

-Oh oh oh ! Oui mon cher James ! »

L'avocat enleva son déguisement et Hawkin apparut –je rappelle que c'est le majordome de la famille de James-. Il se poussa et Jezabelle apparut à son tour. Elle rit de sa victoire.


	2. Le retour au bercail

**Plus proches qu'on ne le croyait !**

**Chap. 2 : Le retour au bercail**

_Jezabelle à réussi à ramener James au manoir ! Encore une fois…_

_.  
><em>

« -Oh oh oh ! Mon cher et tendre James, je suis trop heureuse de vous voir rentrer à la maison !

-Mais alors, _demanda Pierre_, cette histoire de frère et sœur, c'est..

-Oui c'était du pipo !

-Et vous…_dit Jessie violemment envers le majordome, _vous vous êtes bien moqués de nous !

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'une petite bâtarde dans votre genre pourrait un jour faire partie de la haute société ? Vous y avez vraiment cru ? »

Jessie baissa la tête et toute trace d'agressivité disparut de son visage. Il n'y resta plus que la tristesse. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père, et que, sa mère étant dans la Team Rocket, elle avait eu dès sa jeune enfance, une réputation qu'elle traînait tant bien que mal. Elle s'efforçait, le plus clair de son temps, à ne pas y penser. Mais comment faire face maintenant ? Elle devait résister. Ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras devant tout le monde. Elle allait rester forte, pour sa mère ! Sa mère,… qu'elle ne reverrait jamais… Elle fondit en larmes. Juste la, le visage encore hésitant entre colère et chagrin. James, lui, savait le réel impact de ce qu'avait dit Hawkin. Il connaissait Jessie par cœur. Toute son histoire, et par conséquent, toute ses douleurs. Soudain monta en lui une rage folle.

« -Jezabelle ! _Cria-il vers celle-ci._

-Un homme bien élevé ne crie pas sur sa future épouse mon James ! »

James ne pris pas compte de ce commentaire.

« -Dis à Hawkin de retirer tout de suite ce qu'il a dit !

-Comment ? _Fit Jezabelle, faussement surprise_. »

Son plan arrivait à sa phase finale. Elle fit semblant de réfléchit un instant, puis lui accorda un marché :

« -Très bien, mais tu devras nous suivre sans faire d'histoires après d'accord ? »

James soupira. Il ne pouvait laisser Jessie comme ça. Il hocha la tête. Jezabelle, radieuse, se tourna vers Hawkin qui s'excusa immédiatement auprès de Jessie. Elle se retourna alors vers James. Jessie regarda James se laisser serrer dans les bras de Jezabelle. Il avait horreur de ça. Comment avait-elle pu être si faible à ce moment là ? Jessie se ressaisit.

« -Sale petite morveuse... Tu vas laisser James partir ! »

Jezabelle se retourna avec un sourire un coin qui en disait long.

« -Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu vois très bien qu'il n'a pas envie de te suivre ! »

Elle repris son souffle, prête à se battre à tout instant s'il le fallait.

« -Son rêve est d'être libre ! »

James était aux anges : Sa Jessie se battait pour lui. Miaouss, qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'alors, appuya les dires de Jessie. Elle continua :

« -Chacun à un rêve ! Même les morveux ici en ont un ! Et ce n'est pas eux qui diront le contraire ! »

Les enfants approuvèrent. Jessie repris vivement son souffle. Ce qu'elle disait blessait sa fierté, mais elle devait sauver James.

« -Mon rêve à moi... C'est de devenir une grande coordinatrice Pokemon, et j'ai déjà deux badges ! »

Elle les sortit de sa poche. Celui qu'elle avait gagné à Bonville contre ... et celui que James lui avait rapporté après s'être présenté à sa place à Majolika.

« -Même si je dois me cacher pour accomplir mon rêve, j'essaye de le réaliser quand je peux ! Tu as forcément un rêve aussi Jezabelle ! Un rêve qui n'implique pas James ! »

Jezabelle la regarda abasourdie. Ses mots la choquaient. Elle bredouilla :

« -Oui c'est vrai... J'ai un rêve aussi...Mais la différence avec vous c'est que mon rêve est impossible !

-Dis-le nous, on pourra t'aider. »

Même avec toute la bonne volonté de Jessie, Jezabelle restait bouche close.

« -Jezabelle ? _Demanda James, doucement_. Tu veux bien me le dire à moi ? »

La peste se retourna vers lui et le regarda tristement. Finalement elle se décida à lui confier son rêve en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. James la fixa pétrifié, puis lui murmura quelque chose à son tour. Jezabelle se renfrogna en elle-même avant d'annoncer d'une voie troublée :

« -Très bien. Je consent à laisser partir mon tendre James. Même si cela va à l'encontre de mon rêve. Mais sache que si jamais tu recroise ma route, _elle se figea devant James en le dévisageant,_ en aucun cas je ne te laisserais repartir. »

Elle leur tourna le dos d'un air dédaigneux.

« -Vous avez 10 minutes pour quitter ma propriété. »

Elle regagna son manoir en marchant d'un pas ferme. Hawkin la suivant à la trace. Ils scrutèrent tous James d'un oeil crédule. Il revint vers eux sans se presser.

« -Alors ? »

James resta silencieux.

« -Quel est son rêve ?

-Je ne sais pas... si je devrais le dire. »

Les enfants respectèrent ce silence. Finalement il se décida :

« -Elle souhaite que ses parents ne soient pas décédés. »

Le choc laissa un blanc qui lui permit de continuer :

« -Comme elle sait très bien que c'est impossible, elle essaye de créer une nouvelle famille. »

Les morveux surent qu'il était temps de partir. Ils n'avaient rien a faire ici après tout.

« -Et comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de te laisser partir ? _Demanda Miaouss de sa voie éraillée._

-Je n'ai rien fait. Elle a accepté mon rêve. »

Ils reprirent alors la route. Plus loin dans la forêt, Jessie demanda à Miaouss de les laisser un peu seul.

« -Tu es triste pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais que faire ? C'est une enfant gâtée qui n'a jamais eu que ce qu'elle voulait. Il sera difficile de lui mettre une autre idée en tête. »

Il y eu un blanc. Comment faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Soudain, une idée surgit.

« -Tu sais James, moi, je n'y ai jamais cru, à cette histoire de frère et sœur.

-Ah oui ? »

Jessie hocha la tête.

« -Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non. »

Elle se pencha vers James…

« -Parce que je t'aime. »


End file.
